A Tea Party
by ShreddedCupcakes
Summary: Levi invites Eren to a tea party, only to realize their true feelings to each other. This fanfic is based on an AoT roleplay. Warning! Slash.


"A TEA PARTY?!"

Eren exclaimed. The corporal invited him to a tea party and he gave him a fancy but rather strange envelope.

"Yes, Yeager," The captain spoke, "You're invited to my tea party."

Eren stared at the pink envelope and curiously open it. There, he saw the captain's neat handwriting stating, "Dear Eren Yeager, You are invited to my tea party. The tea party starts any time and I'd be waiting for you. Sincerely, Captain Levi Ackerman". Eren quietly returned the invitation inside the envelope then he stared at the captain.

"To be honest, sir," Eren said, "I like your handwriting."

Levi's eyes widened for a few seconds and turn pink.

"Tch, it doesn't matter," He scoffed.

Eren blinked a few times and awkwardly stared at him.

"So, are you coming with me or not?" Levi asked.

"Um, yes, sir. Sure..." Eren nervously replied.

"Very well," the captain replied, "Follow me."

Eren followed the captain nervously as they started walking to a creepy path. He didn't bring any weapons and he feared that the titans might appear and devour them anytime. Soon he hugged the captain tightly and again, Levi turned pink. Instead shouting at him, the captain remained calm and gave him a piggyback ride.

Soon they arrived in a garden. Beautiful flowers decorated the giant apple tree and on that tree hung a fancy ivory swing. In the middle of the garden stood a long marble table and fancy ivory chairs with scarlet cushions surrounded the table. In one corner also stood a plain wooden bench which was located near a stony wall.

The table was decorated with rich treats. There were cookies, cakes, and puddings served in fancy plates. There were also orange juice and tea. However no one was seated there except cute plush toys filled up the vacant seats.

There was also a small house located near the bench. Inside was a small bedroom and a wardrobe with costumes inside.

"This is Heaven," Eren mumbled. He became speechless because of the beauty of the garden.

Levi scoffed and he smirked.

"Can I go inside the little house?" Eren asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you can," Levi replied calmly.

Eren squealed in delight like a little girl and he went inside the house. He soon came back wearing a loose white collared-shirt and a pair of brown knee-length pants. It looks like as if he just woke up in the morning.

Levi was surprised when he saw his outfit for it's not very applicable for a tea party.

"S-Sir, are you okay? You look surprised," Eren curiously asked as he cocked his head.

Levi shook his head as he removed two plush toys from the chairs and made them sit on the grass. He pulled out a chair and he made Eren sit slowly then he joined him.

Eren, who was super excited, grab every cookie, cake, and pudding and placed them all in his plate.

"Yeager, mind your manners," Levi reminded him as he took a pudding and started eating it slowly.

"Oh, right! Sorry, sir! I forgot," Eren apologized and he let out a nervous chuckle.

Levi took a sip on his tea cup and sighed, "So tell me, Yeager, what did you do today?"

"Well, uh, earlier, I was with Armin talking about my...umm...crush. I told him that I want to talk to her but I can't can express my feelings to her. Well, Armin advised me that I should talk to her like a natural person, like a friend...so yes, it sort of worked because I tried," Eren replied as he blushed.

Levi became silent after hearing it. What if his crush was a boy, not a girl? And what if, that was actually Levi? He's quite stammering when he was telling Levi that.

"Yeager, that was...a very interesting story," Levi replied as he sliced the pudding and ate it.

"R-Really? I really don't find it...quite interesting," Eren stammered.

"You know. I, too, has the same problem. Every time I see a certain person. I can feel a strange feeling inside me and I don't know what it is. Am I falling in love for the first time," Levi wondered.

"Yes, sir," Eren replied, "you are in love with that certain person, whoever that is."

"I have a feeling that she's talking to me right now," Levi said as he stood up from his seat.

"What a coincidence. I feel the same, too!" Eren exclaimed and he turned red.

Levi went toward Eren and leaned over his face. He lifted his chin and Eren blushed.

"Eren," Levi whispered.

"Yes, s-sir?" He stammered.

"I've been longing to tell you this," Levi replied, "I love you."

Eren gasped and before he could say anything, Levi kissed him on the lips. For the very first time he kissed someone, and it was a guy, not a girl. The first kiss was a very soft and gentle kiss. After Levi broke the kiss, Eren stared at him and he panted.

"Did you like it?" Levi asked.

"Mhm," Eren replied as he slowly nodded.

Levi smirked and gave him another kiss. However, this time, it was a French kiss. Eren moaned as he smacked his tongues with him. They swapped salivas and dueled with each other's tongue. Levi also sipped his saliva in and swallowed it. Soon he broke the kiss and Eren stared at him. He was speechless with the kissed and just stood there, blushing.

"L-Levi," Eren stammered. "I-I love it."

Levi was a little surprised with his words. This is the first time Eren referred him by his first name and he enjoyed the kiss.

Soon Eren groaned.

"Can we go inside the house? I feel embarrassed when we do it here," Eren whined.

Levi smirked and he gave him a little peck on the cheek. He lifted him up and carried him inside the house. He laid him on the bed and Eren gave a deep sigh.

"Captain, please play with me some more," Eren pleaded seductively.

"You've asked for it," Levi replied and he smirked.

Levi crawled toward him in bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Eren let out a soft moan when Levi exposed his nipples.

"Your nipples look so hard," Levi commented as he fondled them.

"L-Levi~!" Eren stuttered.

The corporal stopped fondling the boy's nipples and he started kissing his neck. Eren moaned and his back arched in pleasure. Levi continued kissing and he finished it by sucking that spot. Soon it left a small plum-colored hickey. He continued doing this until his neck is covered with hickeys

"HA~!" He whimpered.

The corporal seductively licked his lips and he started licking his whole body before licking one of his nipples. That made Eren arch and moan in pleasure.

"L-Levi! Oh~!" He moaned then he winced. He bit his lip and started clutching the pillow tightly. He could also feel his member growing inside his shorts.

Levi continued licking his soft nipple and after awhile, he decided to suck it like a baby.

Eren's small member started to erect. Soon it accidentally poked Levi on the abdomen, causing him to stop sucking his blushing nipple.

"What made you have a little boner, my dear Eren?" Levi said as he sat down and touched Eren's erection.

Touching the erection from his shorts made him whimper.

"S-Sir, I got an erection after you started sucking my nipple," Eren replied timidly while he rubbed the wet nipple Levi played with.

"May I open it, please?" Levi asked.

Eren turned even redder and replied, "Y-Yes, sir."

"Very well," replied the corporal then he gave the boy a little smirk.

The corporal slowly slid down his shorts along with his boxers. Soon out came the erection and Eren bit his lip in embarrassment.

"My, you have a lovely member," Levi commented, "It look so tasty. Tastier than the pudding I've eaten earlier. Tastier than the cake I've prepared. May I taste it?"

Eren gave a small nod and Levi started licking the head.

"HAH~!" He whimpered.

"Delicious," Levi said as he licked his lips.

Levi shoved the whole head into his mouth and began sucking it. Eren moaned and again, his back arched in pleasure. The corporal held the base and started thrusting his mouth back and forth. Eren started biting his lips so hard and clenched the pillow case even more tightly than the last one.

"LEVI~!" He let out a high-pitch cry and he became embarrassed with it.

Levi soon pushed himself deeper until the head touched his throat. He slightly gagged then he immediately retracted. He licked the head then started thrusting his mouth again, this time it was faster and at the same time shoving his mouth deeper.

Eren let out another moan, however, because he was receiving large amount of pleasure, he soon had orgasm. His tongue stuck out but his eyes slammed shut and started pressing each other tightly.

Soon, the corporal was thrusting his mouth really fast. Eren started screaming as if he's laboring. That's when the corporal heard the incoming warning:

"I-I'M COOOOMINGGGGGGGG!"

Levi removed mouth from Eren's member then a huge amount of his seed sprayed from the head. It squirted the corporal's face and mouth. After that, both of them panted as Levi swallowed the cum and licked his lips.

"Your cum tasted so sweet," Levi commented as he wiped his mouth with his sleeves, "Sweeter than any sweets I've tasted. Overall, everything in your body is sweet, including your words and your face."

Eren blushed. His erection was still hard. He stroked it and he felt a sensation, which caused him to let out a soft moan.

"L-Levi," Eren said.

"Yes, my dear?" answered Levi.

Eren blushed and tried to look away from the corporal's gaze. He was already exhausted from the fellatio but he want more while his cock was still hard. He wanted more. He wanted Levi to take him.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Take me."

"Very well," the corporal replied and a naughty smile ran across his face.

The corporal started removing all of his harnesses strapped around his body. Then he took off his boots and tossed them, hitting the door. Then he pulled down his white pants, along his underwear, and out came his erection.

It was large. Larger than Eren's. It was also long. It was about four inches longer than his.

Eren turned red at the sight of the corporal's member. Levi lifted both of the boy's legs. He gently poked Eren's tight cloaca, which cause him to whimper a bit. Like a sharpshooter, Levi aimed his "gun" to his "target" and locked it on the "bullseye".

"Get ready," Levi said.

Levi slowly penetrated Eren's hole, afraid he might get hurt.

"AAH~!" Eren let out a loud moan.

Levi started thrusting very slowly. As Eren's body shook, he gazed at Levi, who was concentrating with his thrust.

As minutes passed by, Levi's thrusts sped up. It was still slow but it was slightly quick. Eren soon moaned and he started clutching the bed sheet.

Not very long, their sweats started to appear. Levi started to do the deep penetration but he was still slow. Eren bit his lips so hard just to prevent himself from moaning.

After awhile, he requested, "Faster."

The corporal did as he was told and went faster. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he thrust his hips back and forth. He grasped Levi's shirt as his tongue stuck out.

As Levi thrusts his hips, he hit the boy's special spot, making him arch.

"Mmmmmhhh..." moaned Eren.

Eren's forehead creased as sweat started to roll down from his body. Levi soon kissed him rather hungrily. They pressed their lips a little hard and started swapping salivas again.

The hungry seductive kiss was interrupted when Levi sank his head in Eren's body.

Levi felt something's gonna burst inside his body. He groaned and then he cried, "I'M...I'm c-coming!"

After a few fast thrusts, he came inside Eren and they soon panted. They look at each other and Eren smiled.

Levi removed his member from his hole and lay down beside him. He hugged the boy and he chuckled.

"That was so amazing," Eren said. "I wish we could do that again."

"You need a rest," replied the corporal rather coldly. "We can always do that next time."

Eren gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Eren smiled as they gave each other a sweet kiss then they slept.

End.


End file.
